Prologue Jack the Ripper Story
by Star the Ripper
Summary: A Jack the Ripper story I am working on.  The category is probably wrong, but I could not find any category to put it in.


i'August 27th 1888,

It's been three years since she left my side, three years since I broke her heart. Her heart as well as my own. I toyed with her emotions thinking this all meant nothing. I didn't realize that she loved me as much as I loved her. I lied to her; I pretended to love another, when in reality I wanted nothing more than for her to love me. She did love me though; I was just to blind to notice. Then when I finally realized the truth it was a little too late, she walked away.

Every day I remember the last thing she said to me… "Falling in love with you was the biggest mistake I ever made."

Every day I remember my mistakes, and wish I could find a way to set things right.

Back then we lived in the West End, it was only three years ago, but I feel as though I was much younger than. I was 25 and she was 22. I had moved there four years prior to that, and that's when I met her. She was young, beautiful and kind, nothing like the women I grew up around. She was well mannered and delicate. I fell for her from the moment we first spoke. But in the four years I had known her she had never once showed a single sign that would suggest she cared for me more than just as a friend. After all, why would she consider me anything more? I was too afraid to make my feelings for her known, we spent plenty of time together, but never was I brave enough to tell her that I loved her.

Then one day I had to make a trip back to the center of city, closer to the East End. That was when I had made the biggest mistake of my life. On my last day in the city I met a woman there who was young and friendly, a little too friendly. She invited me out with her, and drank herself giddy; she found it delightful to be spending time with a "sophisticated gentleman" as she had called me. Before I had departed home I found myself in an ally way with her, her arms were around me and we had shared a kiss. It was nothing more than a kiss, but it made me think that it was just something that I would never be able to share with my real love. Why? Only because I didn't think she loved me. So with that thought in mind I indulged in more pointless kisses.

The woman's name was Mary. I never, not even for a second cared about her and I didn't intend to kiss her. I did not drink that night, nor do I ever, but the stench of alcohol coming from her must have intoxicated me, for I had never been so stupid before in my life.

When I had finally made it home I had washed her stench off of me, I had thought about what happened and realized it was nothing more than a mistake. I had longed for that kind of interaction, but not with some filthy trash like her. The next day when I saw my love I had told her what happened. I saw her eyes fill with anger and jealousy. That's when I made the next biggest mistake of my life. Instead of admitting to her what I had done was a mistake I pretended it was all intentional, I told her I had fallen in love with Mary and planned to go back to her. For days every time I had met with my love I had watched her grow more jealous. Until one day she had enough of my stories, of those lies she actually believed.

She began avoiding me. When I would come by to visit her, her father would tell me she was out. He constantly asked me if I knew what was bothering her. The last time I spoke to him he said she wasn't speaking to him, and spent most her days locked in her room crying. That's when I realized my wrongs, and searched for her all day, knowing I had to tell her the truth. When I had found her she was crying in the park, I sat with her and held her in my arms as she cried. After the tears had stopped she looked up at me and asked me "why?" I told her I didn't understand. That's when she said she loved me and always had, she said she didn't understand why I would suddenly fall in love with a woman I had just met overnight.

I tried to explain to her that I was never in love with Mary. That I had done nothing more than share a few worthless kisses with her, which I have come to regret so much. I tried to make her understand that she was the one I ever loved, and meeting Mary was a mistake. She held back her tears as she told me about how much I had hurt her, how much she had loved me and how much she had hated me when I told her I loved another. She looked at me with tears in her eyes as she told me to stay away from her, and that falling in love with me was the biggest mistake she ever made.

After that she walked away.

A year after this happened I tried to find her again, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and apologize for what I had done, for the heart ache I caused her, but she was nowhere to be found. Eventually I managed to speak to one of her old neighbors only to discover that not long after I lost touch with her, her father died in an accident at work. Despite him leaving everything to his only child, his daughter, the courts wouldn't allow her possession of any of his property because she wasn't married. So the home that she lived in, everything that should have been hers had become the city's and she ended up poor, homeless and had moved to the East End.

For the past two years I had searched for her, but I have had no luck finding her. Though I did end up running into Mary during my search, only to discover that the woman who caused me to make these mistakes and lose the love of my life was nothing more than a whore who went after every man she met who could be of a higher class than herself.

Every day since my love left my side I had drifted farther and farther away from the kind man I once was. Every day I had become more and more angry, more and more hateful. Every day I tried to find a way to set things right.

Well finally I think I have, I don't know if I'll ever have my love with me again, but at least now I found a way to erase one of my past mistakes. Though I will need some practice before I carry out my plans…

Thursday night may be a good night to try out what I have in mind, I will have plenty of time given that I have Friday free from work and will have time to sleep in once I'm done./i

Jack closed the small black journal and sighed.

"The kind man I once was is long since dead, along with the memories of my dear Alexandra. I hate to admit it to myself, but I believe it is time I forget my love. The memories of her will only weaken me."


End file.
